


Psycho Mantis Watching Porn of Himself

by FoxLoaf



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxLoaf/pseuds/FoxLoaf
Summary: And now you can too :)





	




End file.
